bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nirini Kuroai
'Character' : Nirini Dengen is a shinigami in the Soul Society, he posesses immense spiritual pressure however he is too afraid of failing to harness the power he holds. Nirini is typically a coward, he has very little self esteem and very little will power and ofter finds himself forced to do things by people who take interest in him. History Childhood Nirini grew up in Zaraki the 80th division of Rukongai, where he lived poorly, when he was young his mother, who had been in an accident, was convinced that her son, Nirini would become a great soul reaper and gain Captain status and save her and her husband (who died from the same accident she was in) from poverty. Nirini's mother's mind was sick, and that sickness affected Nirini's mind. Eventually he was convinced he had to be a soul reaper as well, even though he knew nothing of the ways of a shinigami. Nirini accidently gained his Zanpakutou on his mother's death but was unable to save her, Nirini buried his mother and left to become a soul reaper.' ' Shino Academy ''' When Nirini entered the academy, his already dwindling self esteem became void. Nirini was weaker, smaller and much less talented than the others. Nirini was considering dropping out when he saw a familiar face. The boy who was one level ahead of him, with his Shikai was the same boy that had murdered his mother (and got away with it.) In the moment he saw the boy the street that he was on filled with a blinding black light that burned, and he released an immense amount of spiritual energy, gaining his shikai and bankai at once, however by the time the blinding light had faded, Nirini had become unconscious and the boy who had murdered his mother was slaughtered. Nirini had no recollection of this. '''Judgement of the Soul Nirini was arrested, however due to the fact that he had no recollection of the incedent, Nirini was put under watch of a few intermediate shinigamis, without his knowledge, however, Nirini took no note of it, unaware. Nirini was tested secretly for a while to find out what was in his heart, and whether or not he was a threat to the soul society. After several months of being followed it was decided he was not the culprit who had murdered the other Academy student, and his case and followers were dropped. Giving Up and The Lieutenant During the judging period and a short time after that Nirini began to give up on being a shinigami, he felt too weak and far too unhappy trying to become a shinigami, when for some reason Captain the 1st took interest in him, and prodded Nirini into being a Lieutenant for Byakuya Kuchiki. Convincing Byakuya that the boy had an extrordinary amount of spiritual pressure. *Renji had been promoted and took over an open Captains position* Nirini stayed with Byakuya training to release a shikai and bankai that he didn't know he had for about 2 years before he resigned as a Lieutenant.